The term “cloud computing” is generally used to describe a computing model which enables provisioning of software applications and on-demand access to shared computing resources, with minimal management effort. Examples of such environments include Oracle Cloud, which provides a comprehensive set of cloud services that enable software developers to build and deploy JAVA™-based user applications to run in the cloud.
However, in some instances when a user application is deployed to the cloud environment, it may be necessary to further adapt the application for use within that environment. These are some examples of the types of environment in which embodiments of the invention can be used.